Demons vs Fairies
by crazyfan15
Summary: The Dark tournament will never be the same now that Team Natsu decided to join.


**I'm back with another crossover! And this time with YYH x FT! This been in my head for a year but I finally coughed in out of my head… so enjoy! Maybe after this I'll do a Opx YYH**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Aaaalright! The next round of the dark tournament is about to begin!" Koto yelled into the microphone. The crowd of dreams cheered, waiting for the next blood bath. "In the first corner we have Team Kikrou!" Koto yelled, her arm stretched out in the left corner of the stage where a group of 5 demons were waiting, all of them smirking arrogantly. "And in the next corner we have Team Natsu!" Koto indicated with her other hand stretched towards the right corner 5 group of… oddly people were.

The crowd started booing instantly. "Die humans!" they shouted over and again.

"And here I thought they'll come up with something original for once." Yusuke commented dryly looking down at the arena.

"They're low class demons that barely have any brain cells to share with each other, detective." Hiei said beside him.

"Wow Hiei… that's the longest sentence I ever heard you speak." Kuwabara spoke with amazement as he blinked at the fire demon.

Yusuke and Kurama started laughing as Hiei growled. More than anything right there the shorter demon wanted to slit the oaf's tongue so he didn't have to hear his stupidity.

Sensing Hiei's dark mood, Kurama tried to placate the situation. "Now guys enough. Let's watch the match to see who our next opponents are." The red head said, controlling a smirk.

That got their attention as they turned towards the match.

"Can the team leaders please step forward." Koto said.

One handsome demon from Kikrou team stepped up to the stage as the red haired woman from Team Natsu came forward.

Yusuke wolf whistle. "What a hotie." He said with a smirk.

"It would seem the two leaders have decided on one on one battles. The first team to lose all of its members loses." Koto announced as the team leaders left the stage. "The first members please step forward!"

On Kikrou team, a huge demon with three eyes came on stage. His skin was the color of dark gray and his claws were sharp for tearing his enemies' limb from limb. "Which one of you would like to die first?" he asked with a manic smile.

To the surprise of everyone, two members of Team Natsu started fighting, ignoring everyone else.

"I'm going to fight first ice princess!" the pink haired boy said, landing an upper cut on the other boy.

"No way flame brain! You'll lose!" the dark haired boy yelled, punching him in the stomach. They threw punches at each other, oblivious to all and the danger that brewing in their red haired leader.

"What the hell are they doing?" Yusuke asked with a sweat dropped.

"Looks like they can't get along." Kuwabara murmured.

"Hmph. Fools." Hiei commented with a curl of lip.

'_But that's how you guys act.' _Kurama thought with a sweat dropped.

"Um…" Koto murmured staring.

"STOP!" the red haired woman yelled, grabbing their heads and smashing them together. "Wendy is going to fight first! Understand?" she yelled at them, not noticing the young dragon slayer twitched at being first.

"Yes." The two boy's murmured sulky.

"Can you please choose your fighter!" Koto yelled glaring at them.

Wendy sighed, preparing herself before stepping into the ring.

"The first match, Wendy vs Cole!" the fox announcer yelled.

"They're sending a child to fight that huge monster!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Fool! She must be powerful if she's in this tournament." Hiei said with a glare.

"But she's a girl!"

Hiei rolled his eyes in exasperation, but he wasn't going to waste any more time on the buffoon.

"Never underestimate the opposite sex Kuwabara, especially a child." Kurama said as he patted his shoulder.

"Begin!" Koto yelled before backing away quickly.

Wendy instantly got into a fighting stance, but the demon didn't.

"You're not waste my effort human child. Die!" Cole charged the young girl, poison claws extended to deliver a killing blow right to her heart.

Wendy sucked in some air, making her cheeks look like a squirrel.

"What kind of energy is that?" Kurama murmured with wide eyes as the wind started picking up, blowing his red locks all over the place.

"I never sense energy like that before. It's not sprit or demon." Hiei commented, his eyes trained on the young dragon slayer.

When the demon got close enough Wendy let lose all the energy she was charging up. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A big gust of wind blasted at the demon, knocking him straight into the crowd.

Everyone froze for a moment, dumbfounded at what just happened.

"I believe you should start counting Ms. Koto." Wendy suggested to the speechless announcer.

"Uh… right." The fox started counting to 10.

"A wind user. Just like Jin." Yusuke commented.

"Indeed and a powerful one." Kurama said.

"10! Wendy is the winner." Koto yelled as the young girl walked off the stage.

There was no cheer from the crowd, but that was to be expected. In fact the death threats increased. "Down with Team Natsu! Down with Team Natsu!" they chanted over and over again.

"Will the two team members of each team please step forward!" Koto said.

The pink haired guy jumped on the ring quickly. "I'm all fired up!" he yelled smacking his fist into his hand.

"Is this guy for real?" Yusuke commented.

Another demon came on stage, glaring hatefully. "You may have defeated Cole but you won't defeat me human." The demon said.

"Next match Colt vs Natsu!" Koto said. "Begin!" Koto backed the hell away.

Natsu charged forward, firing coming from his fist. "Take this! Fire Dragon iron fist!"

Colt barely dodged the attack as he jumped to the side. But he didn't go unscathed. Half of his chest and arm was burned.

"Natsu starts off with a blazing fist of fire." Koto said, giving the play by play.

"You bastard! How dare you harm me!" Colt yelled, claws out.

"Heh, not my fault if you're weak." Natsu said with a grin.

"Go Natsu!" Happy yelled from the sidelines.

"Is that a talking blue cat?" Kuwabara asked incredulously with wide eyes. He shouldn't be surprise. He seen weirder, but… a talking blue cat?

Natsu gave him the thumbs up, before getting back into his battle mode.

"You're going down human!" Colt yelled as he charged at the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu smirked, waiting for the perfect chance to unleash his attack.

"Die!" Colt yelled as he took a swipe with his deadly claws right at Natsu throat.

But he was waiting for it. He jumped up, dodging the move before yelling out his move. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

Colt wasn't expecting the quick move and he was slow to dodge or block. The fire turned the demon into a burned crisp.

"Amazing! Natsu incinerated Colt in a matter of seconds." Koto yelled, her eyes showing her blood thirsty nature. "Natsu is the winner!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer walked off the ring.

"We must watch out for that one." Kurama murmured, looking intently at Natsu.

"He may be strong. But he's not a match for me." Hiei said confident.

"Even so. Don't underestimate him." The fox said.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Kuwabara asked with a suspicious stare.

"None of your business fool." Hiei snapped.

A vain popped from Kuwabara's head. "Why you little-"

"Calm down Kuwabara. The match is about to start." Yusuke said.

"Tch. Whatever." The red head sulky.

"Please choose your next fighters." Koto said into the microphone.

Another demon came into the ring. He was shorter than his team members. Heck he was shorter than Hiei.

"You're finally taller than someone Hiei." Yusuke said with a grin.

The two red heads starting laughing as Hiei growled, ignoring them.

On team Natsu side a dark haired naked man stepped on to the stage.

"Why the hell is that guy naked?!" Yusuke yelled, looking away in disgust.

"Oh my… "Koto murmured with hearts in her eyes as she stared with unapologetic at the fine male specimen.

"Let's get this over with." Gray said casually, like everything was just peachy.

"Is that guy an exobishist?" Kuwabara asked.

"Gray your clothes!" the blond woman on his team yelled with a blush on her face.

The ice mage looked down. "Crap." He gathered up his clothes that was laying all around the place.

"I told you not to embarrass yourself stripper." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Shut up flame brain." He snapped as he dressed before turning towards his opponents.

Koto cleared her throat a blush on her face. "Anyway… next match Coin vs Gray. Begin!" She backed away.

"You're an odd one. I never seen anyone take off their clothes so quickly." Coin said.

"Yeah well what kind of name is Coin anyway?" Gray growled.

The demon didn't take any offense, in fact he smiled. "I think it suits me since I love money."

Gray shrugged. "Whatever." He said before placing his hands together. "Ice Make: Lance!" An ice lance appeared in his hands before charging at the demon, intend on finishing this match quickly. "AAAA!" He thrusts the lance towards the demon stomach, but Coin disappeared right before his eyes. "What the-" Gray looked around but he didn't see him.

"Over here." Coin said amusement in his voice.

Gray turned and notice that the demon was directly behind him. He quickly jumped back a few feet away. '_When did he get behind me?' _the ice mage thought staring hard at the demon.

"You're probably wondering how I got behind you." Coin stated with a smile.

"It crossed my mind." Gray said casually.

"You're ice cold." The demon commented.

Gray merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Anyway speed is my power. I'm the fastest demon in the world. No one can match my speed." He bragged arrogantly.

There was a loud snort in the crowd from where Team Uremeshi was.

"And you're telling me this because…?" the ice mage asked with a bored look.

"Because I want you to know who sends you to the afterlife!" Coin yelled as he disappeared and reappeared next to Gray. The ice mage didn't see it coming as Coin uppercut him in the jaw but, Gray sensed it and dodged, moving away from the demon.

"What an intense match! No one has landed any damaged yet!" Koto said. "Not to mention Gray has taken off his shirt." There was hearts in the fox's eyes.

"You're not getting away from me!" Coin yelled running towards Gray with great speed.

Gray had to admit that the demon was fast but he seen faster. The ice mage touched the floor. "Impact:Floor!" The whole ring was covered with ice, stopping Coin in his tracks.

"Damn it!" the demon yelled as he tried to get out his ice shackles.

"Gray has just turned the whole ring into icicles, trapping Coin effectively." She said.

Gray let out a sign. "Now time to finish this. Ice make: Cold Excalibur!" A huge sword appeared in his hands. He twirled the sword in his hands before charging at Coin.

"Damn. Damn. Damn!" the demon said over and over before his head was sliced clean off, ending the match.

"Wow! What a brutal finish. I love it! Gray is the winner!" Koto yelled.

The ice mage walked off the stage, ignoring the death threats the demons were giving him.

"Team Kikrou is down to two members. Can they turn this match around or will Team Natsu win?" Koto asked.

"Enough talk female." the leader of Kikrou snapped, walking up on stage. "None of these humans are walking away alive." He growled while glaring at Team Natsu.

"And it seems that Saiku has stepped up to the plate." Koto yelled. "Who is going to be his opponent?" The fox looks towards Team Natsu and saw the red haired leader stepping up to the plate.

"Me." She said.

"Oh the hotie is fighting." Yusuke said.

"Is that all you can think about Uremeshi? She shouldn't even be in this tournament. Besides my Yukina looks prettier." Kuwabara said with smug superiority.

"Fool! There's must be a reason why she's the leader. Why don't you shut your mouth so we won't have to listen to your stupidity." Hiei said.

"Shorty! That's the last insulting thing you said to me!" Kuwabara yelled ready to charge the fire demon.

"Now, now. Let's calm down. The fight is about to start.." Kurama said trying to calm them down. "I say let them fight." Yusuke said with a bored look.

But nonetheless they turned to watch the fight.

"It's team leader vs team leader. Saiku vs Erza. Let the match-"

"Wait." Erza said interrupting Koto. "Why don't you both come at me." She said staring at the two remaining demons.

Shock went through the crowd.

Natsu and Gray started laughing loudly.

"She wants to fight them both?!" Yusuke asked with wide eyes.

"Hmm… "Kurama murmured.

"Are you insulting me?!" Saiku growled giving over his shock and glaring at Erza.

"No. It'll go faster if you both come at me together." She said calmly.

Saiku grinned his teeth together. This insulting bitch of a human… He looked at his partner motion him to come on stage. They were going to rip this human to pieces and teach her teammates not to underestimate them.

"It seems like it's going to be a 2 on 1. Saiku and Ryou vs Erza! Let the match begin!" Koto yelled before backing away.

"Equip! Black winged armor!" Erza yelled. With a blink of an eye her first armor was replaced with a black one with dragon wings.

"Wow! Erza's armor has changed appearance." Koto yelled.

The two demons weren't surprised, in fact they sneered. "Don't think just because you change clothes that you're stronger." Saiku said as he charged at the woman as Ryou went on the other side of her. "Die humans!" they both yelled, their claws out to deal some damage.

But Erza wasn't worried. With one move her sword, she sliced the two demons in half, ending the match.

Silence.

The crowd was silent as they stared at the red haired woman in shock and fear.

"Hey."

Koto jumped at the voice, looking into Erza's intense eyes.

"Declare me the winner." She said firmly.

The fox hurried and did just that because she had a feeling if she didn't… she'll find certain death. "Erza Scarlet is the winner. Team Natsu advances to the next round!" She yelled.

"That… was awesome." Kuwabara murmured still shocked that she took out two demons without breaking a sweat.

Yusuke agreed.

"We'll have to look out for that team." Kurama said watching as Erza went back into her original armor.

"Indeed." Hiei said.

"Let's go back to hotel guys. I'm starving." Natsu whined as they walked away from the ring.

"But you ate a huge breakfast earlier!" Lucy pointed out.

"I'm hungry as well." Erza said. "By the way Lucy I'm sorry for taking your match."

The blond waved that away. "It's okay."

"Lucy was totally useless." Happy commented.

A vain popped on her head. "Shut up!"

**THE END!**

Plz review!


End file.
